videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Tennis All-Stars Cross Tag Battle Royale
Mario Tennis All-Stars Cross Tag Battle Royale is an upcoming sports game in the Mario Tennis series. It will be the ninth installment in the series and this time, is a crossover tennis mashup featuring Mario characters playing tennis with characters from other franchises. Gameplay The base gameplay appears similar to that of Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash and Mario Tennis Aces, featuring different types of shots. Characters have an energy gauge that can be used to perform Zone Shots, Zone Speed, or Special Shots. The energy gauge can be increased by simple rallies or by performing Trick Shots, which require proper timing to hit the ball back. Zone Shots can be performed upon reaching a rotating star point on the ground, and allow the player to aim their shot anywhere on the court using motion controls. The longer they take to aim, the more energy it depletes. Zone Speed allows the player to slow down time to allow them to reach a far-off shot in time. Special Shots are performed like Zone Shots, but require a full energy gauge. Zone Shots and Special Shots are able to damage rackets. Rackets can withstand three Zone Shots or one Special Shot before breaking, and after being broken they are replaced with a new one, forcing the player to retire when they no longer have any usable racket. With proper stroke timing, these shots can be blocked, increasing the character's energy gauge and protecting their racket from damage. In doubles, each pair shares one energy gauge, and if a player's racket breaks during a rally, that player's team immediately loses the point. Also in doubles, each player has their own racket counter. When playing in doubles, the match will end if just one player loses all of their rackets (no matter how many rackets that player's teammate has remaining) and that player's team immediately loses. Exclusive to doubles, the result screen also shows X marks in the sections where a player's racket took damage, and the X marks are colored as appropriate to show which opponent did the damage to that player's racket. Like Mario Tennis Aces, there is a left-handed option for characters. Other than the base style of gameplay, the game also includes a "simple rules" mode which excludes the new types of shots, as well as "Swing Mode", which allows the player to use motion controls to swing their racket, similarly to Wii Sports. Like Mario Tennis Aces, the game features a traditional Tournament mode where the player can challenge computer opponents in an 8-player bracket. In the COM tournament, the player can play the Mushroom, Flower and Star Cups, each with its own difficulty. The character used for winning one of these cups receives a crown graphic next to their name on the character select screen. Online multiplayer is also supported for up to four players (friends or other players) as well as for online tournaments. Playing at least one match in an online tournament can receive additional characters as participation bonuses, while earning enough Participation Points can reward alternate variations. However, unlike in the COM tournament, the character that wins the online tournament is not given a crown. Exclusively in Swing Mode, players can challenge a decision that the ball was shot out of the court. Characters Playable From [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Tennis_Aces Mario Tennis Aces] *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Toad *Toadette *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Boo *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Spike *Chain Chomp *Koopa Troopa *Blooper *Diddy Kong *Birdo *Koopa Paratroopa *Shy Guy *Petey Piranha *Luma *Boom Boom *Pauline From [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_News_Network Sonic the Hedgehog] *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Dr. Eggman *Silver the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Knuckles the Echidna *Metal Sonic *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Zazz *Zavok *Tails Doll *Zeena *Zomom *E-102 Gamma *E-103 Delta *Master Zik *Zor *E-104 Epsilon *Sticks the Badger From [https://backyardsports.fandom.com/wiki/Backyard_Sports_Wiki Backyard Sports] *Ace Patterson *Achmed Khan *Amir Khan *Angela Delvecchio *Annie Frazier *Arthur Chen *Ashley Webber *Billy Jean Blackwood *Dante Robinson *Dimitri Petrovich *Ernie Steele *Gretchen Hasselhoff *Jimmy Knuckles *Jocinda Smith *Joey MacAdoo *Jorge Garcia *Kenny Kawaguchi *Kiesha Phillips *Kimmy Eckman *Lisa Crocket *Luanne Lui *Maria Luna *Marky Dubois *Mikey Thomas *Pablo Sanchez *Pete Wheeler *Reese Worthington *Ricky Johnson *Ronny Dobbs *Sally Dobbs *Samantha Pearce *Sidney Webber *Stephanie Morgan *Tony Delvecchio *Vicki Kawaguchi From [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Loud_House The Loud House] *Lincoln Loud *Clyde McBride *Lori Loud *Luna Loud *Leni Loud *Luan Loud *Lana Loud *Lynn Loud Junior *Lola Loud *Lucy Loud *Lily Loud *Lisa Loud From [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BlazBlue:_Central_Fiction BlazBlue: Central Fiction] *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Iron Tager *Hakumen *Nu-13 *Hazama *Makoto Nanaya *Platinum the Trinity *Izayoi *Azrael *Naoto Kurogane *Nine *Es *Mai Natsume *Jubei From [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persona_4_Arena Persona 4 Arena] *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Teddie/Kuma *Naoto Shirogane *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Aegis *Labrys From [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Under_Night_In-Birth Under Night In-Birth] *Hyde Kido *Linne *Waldstein *Carmine-Prime *Orie Ballardiae *Gordeau the Harvester *Merkava *Vatista *Seth the Assassin *Yuzuriha *Mika Returna From [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RWBY RWBY] *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long From [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arcana_Heart_3 Arcana Heart 3 LOVE MAX: SIX STARS!!!!!!] *Heart Aino *Saki Tsuzura *Kamui Tokinomiya *Konoha *Maori Kasuga *Mei-Fang *Lilica Felchenrow *Lieselotte Achenbach *Yoriko Yasuzumi *Kira Daidouji *Fiona Mayfield *Mildred Avallone *Petra Johanna Lagerkvist *Zenia Valov *Elsa la Conti *Clarice di Lanza *Catherine Kyoubashi *Dorothy Albright *Angelia Avallone *Nazuna Inuwaka *Akane Inuwaka *Parace L'sia *Weiss *Eko *Scharlachrot *Minori Amanohara *Pistrix *Dark Heart *Ragnarok From [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Senran_Kagura:_Peach_Beach_Splash Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash] *Yumi *Murakumo *Yozakura *Shiki *Minori *Asuka *Ikaruga *Katsuragi *Yagyū *Hibari *Ayame *Miyabi *Murasaki *Imu *Ryōbi *Ryōna *Homura *Yomi *Hikage *Mirai *Haruka *Kagura *Naraku *Renka *Hanabi *Kafuru *Daidōji *Rin *Sayuri *Ryōki *Sōji *Leo *Yūyaki *Bashō From [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Idolmaster The Idolmaster] *Haruka Amami *Chihaya Kisaragi *Yukiho Hagiwara *Yayoi Takatsuki *Ritsuko Akizuki *Azusa Miura *Iori Minase *Makoto Kikuchi *Ami Futami *Mami Futami *Miki Hoshii *Hibki Ganaha *Takane Shijou *Ai Hidaka *Eri Mizutani *Ryō Akizuki *Uzuki Shimamura *Rika Jougasaki *Ranko Kanzaki *Rin Shibuya *Anastasia *Chieri Ogata *Mika Jougasaki *Anzu Futaba *Mio Honda From [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_or_Alive_(video_game) Dead or Alive] *Kasumi *Leifang *Tina Armstrong *Ayane *Helena Douglas *Christie *Hitomi *Lisa Hamilton *Kokoro *Rio Rollins Tachibana *Honoka *Marie Rose *Momiji *Nyotengu *Mila *Rachel *Naotora Ii *NiCO *Kasumi Alpha-152 *Phase-4 *Fiona *Luna *Misaki *Nagisa *Tamaki Audience members *Toads *Shy Guys *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Hammer Bros *Sledge Bros *Goombas *Paragoombas *Penguins *Stone Spikes *Fire Bros *Boomerang Bros *Chao Buddies *Animal Friends *Flickies Courts *Marina Stadium (Night) *Marina Stadium (Hard) *Marina Stadium (Lawn) *Marina Stadium (Clay) *Marina Stadium (Grass) *Marina Stadium (Carpet) *Marina Stadium (Composition) *Marina Stadium (Open) *Marina Stadium (Mushroom) *Marina Stadium (Sand) *Marina Stadium (Ice) *Marina Stadium (Rebound) *Marina Stadium (Bounce-Out) *Marina Stadium (Morph) *Bask Ruins *Piranha Plant Forest *Mirage Mansion *Snowfall Mountain *Savage Sea *Inferno Island *School Gates *Hyper Polis *Zack Island Category:Sports Games Category:Action Sports Games Category:Mario games Category:Video Games Category:Games